Jacobites/Bio
Jacobites were part of a political movement in Great Britain and Ireland that aimed to restore the House of Stuart to the thrones of England, Scotland, and Ireland. When Charles II was crowned king of Scotland in 1661, not everyone agreed with his rule, the least of which those loyal to James VII of the House of Stuart. Among those loyal to the Catholic king: the clans of the Scottish Highlands. With feverant loyalty to whom they saw as the true king of England and their infamously resilient Scottish warrior blood within them, the Jacobites of Scotland would become the frontline warriors to oppose the rule of king Charles II and the face of the Jacobite Uprising of 1689. With wars popping up in 1708, 1715 and 1719, the conflict would come to a head in 1745 where the Highlanders would face the British Army one last time, displaying the fearlessness and tenacity of the Highlands. The Scots charged the in full force, unafraid of musket fire and held the ground to the bitter end. And while ultimately Charles II's British Army won the battle, they still remain an icon of Scottish nationalism and national pride until this day. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ming Soldier (by Swg66) Highlander: Ming Warrior: The fight opens with five Highlanders sitting in there camp, cooking there meal for the night, laughing and joking. In the woods a short distance away four Ming warriors are making there way towards the highlander's camp, while the fifth set's a the mechanical land mine with a trip wire. As the Ming warrior's try to stay quiet on there approch, the fifth warrior runs to catch up but looses his footing a falls on a patch of thistles, and lets out a cry as the thorny flower pricks him in the face. At the Camp the Highlanders hear the cry and stop what there doing, the commander makes some quick hand gestures and the rest of the group picks up there weapons and run in different directions. The Ming warrior commander strikes his fallen comrade as he get's back up on his feet for possibly giving there position away. Pressing forward the see the camp fire. Seeing that the camp appears empty, he sends the warrior that fell to inspect it, giving his commander a look of fear, he is pushed out. Holding his matchlock ready he walks out to insepct the camp. The Highlander commander has his firelock aimmed into the center of the camp, he see's the Ming warrior, not wasting a second he fires . Seeing the smoke the Ming Commander firces his match lock at the Highlander commander, but hits the tree he was hiding behinf instead. Taking a pole canon the Ming commander sends his men around into the surroundiing woods as he goes after the Highland Commander. One of the Highlanders see's the Ming commander going after his comander and steps out from his hifing place to get a clear shot. Squeezing the trigger, and nothing happens, Taking this advantage of the mis-fire the Ming Commander fires his pole canon into the chest of the Highlander . Seeing him fall dead the Ming Commander continues on after the Highlander commander. Two Ming warriors are making there way thru the woods looking for the remaning scotsman. One of the highlanders hiding behind a tree draws his dirk and flintlock. Walking out from behind the tree he get's behinf the Ming warriors and shoots one of the Ming warriors in the back . As the first one falls he goes after the second with his dagger. However the second Ming warrior grabs his arm and throwns him to the ground, the draws Dao. The Highlander trys go after Ming warrior, but his dagger is knocked out of his hand witht he Dao, his throat is cut on he back swing . Looking at the dying Scotsman, he hears a thump at his feet. Looking down he sees a lite gernade, yelling as it goes off . The Highlander who threw it smirks at this a set's off the find his commerades. The Highlander who threw the gernade, hears some fighting and runs to investigate. He see's one og his commerades on the gorunf bleeding, apprently having be shot in the leg. The Highlander goes to help his commerade, the wounded Highlander looks up yelling "Stop it's a.." but a loud bang rings out . One of the Ming warrirors had set a trap and walks out to finish off the wounded Highlander. However in a rage the wounder Highlander pushed off his good leg and tackles the Ming warrior. As the stumble back, the trip the mechanical land mine wire . Stoping after hearing a particulaly lound explosion the Highland commander stops for a second, but continues on. The Ming commander stoped as well but continues keeps after the Highland commander. The Highland commander afixs his Bayonet to his firelock and set's up for an ambush. As the Ming Commander comes into view he fires, but misses. The Ming Commander then fires at Commander as he runs off, the shot goes over his shoulder. He fires his last shot but it to misses. He draws Dao and runs after the Highlander. Running up the path after his oppoenet he can't find him. Looking around he can locate him. The Highland commander however was hiding in a tree and jumps down knocking the Ming commander off his feet but falling him self. As they get the Highlander stabs at the Ming commander with his Bayonet, but it's batted away. The Ming Commander swing down, but his sword blocked with the rifle, but the Ming commander quickly kicks the Highlander in the chest, making his stumble back droping his firelock. The Ming Commander swing at him again, but the highland commander uses his targe to block the strike and draws his broadsword. Now facing a duel the two back away from each other. Facing each other down, the Ming commander is the first to attack swinging his dao at the Highlander, which is deflected with he targe. The Highlander goes for a thrust, but it is batted away with the dao. The Ming commander takes another swing only this time aiming for the sheild, shopping deeply into it, and yanks it out of the Highlander hands. Having disarmmed his oppoent of his defense, he goes in for the kill. However the Highland commander draws his dirk and uses it to parry the the dao and thrust his broad sword into the Ming commander's chest. The Ming commander, looks at the Highland commander wide eye. The Highland commander pushes even deeper, the Ming commander spits up blood and falls . Looking down at the dead commander the Highland commander raises his sword high shouting "Scotland forever." Expert's Opinion The Highlanders had superior long-ranged and short-ranged weaponry, which was a big enough advantage to decide the battle there and then. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Housecarl (by El Alamein) A Saxon Huskarl stands on a grassy cliffside, looking down to the pounding surf below. The wind blows through the air, a cool, misty breeze. The Huskarl sniffs his nose and turns, looking back up the hill to the hill fort in the distance. He holds his Dane axe in one hand loosely and swings it over his shoulder, making his lazy way up the paved road to his fort, feeling comfortable in the mild late-morning sun. He hears a shout ring out behind him. He squints as he turns, and makes out the figure of a large, wild-haired man approaching him with an enormous sword drawn. The man isn't exactly running at the Huskarl but his pace is quick; the Huskarl stops in his tracks and shouts at the man to halt. The man is a Scottish Highlander, blue woad dye smeared over his face and arms, and his hair is tangled and long. He carries the Claymore sword out in one hand, waving it over his head. The Huskarl holds his Dane axe out in front of him and walks calmly down to the Highlander, intending to confiscate his weapons and arrest him, but the Highlander swings his Claymore. The Huskarl drops his axe and ducks behind his shield, absorbing the blow from the sword. He runs at the Highlander and rams him with the shield, knocking him down and sending the Claymore to the grass below. The Huskarl crouches over to pick up his Dane axe and swings it in a massive overhead arc as the Highlander scrambles out of the way - the axehead embeds itself into the earth and the Highlander stumbles to his feet and backs away, holding his Claymore out in front of him. The Saxon soldier pulls the axe out of the dirt and the two men size each other up, before the Huskarl runs at the Highlander with his axe raised in the air. The Scot raises his Claymore up over his head and the axehead comes down on the longsword. The Highlander throws the axe aside with a twist of his sword and makes one desperate swing that the Huskarl jumps away from. The Huskarl draws his longsword and swipes at his opponent's neck, causing an insignificant wound. Blood spurts from the laceration, but it isn't life-threatening. Growling angrily, the Highlander clutches his war hammer and straps his targe to his forearm as the Huskarl watches. With a downward swing, the Highlander makes an attack that the Huskarl blocks with his shield and quickly counters with a forward thrust to the chest. The chainmail holds firm, though, and the Highlander kicks the Huskarl in the stomach, knocking him back. Looking up, the Huskarl drops his shield and stares as the Highlander charges at him, hitting his hammer on the side of the Saxon's helmet. Dazed, the Huskarl fumbles in his belt as the Scotsman raises his hammer for a final finishing blow. The Huskarl grabs his seax knife and sidesteps the swing as he closes the distance and pushes the knife into the Highlander's throat, dragging it across the length of his neck and stabbing into the back of his head. The Highlander drops his weapon and falls to his knees before he slumps forward into the grass, bleeding out. Breathing heavily, the Saxon stands stunned before he comes to his senses. He picks up his weapons and continues to the hill fort to report the attack. Before he leaves, he picks up the Claymore sword - it may be of some use to him yet. Expert's Opinion The Saxon Huskarl was better trained and better armed than the Scottish Highlander, whose wild and barbaric style of fighting was not very efficient against a similiarly armed opponent in a one-on-one fight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Minutemen (by Samurai234) Minutemen: Jacobite Rebels: Five Minutemen are walking across a valley, lost and wondering where to go. Up ahead, five Jacobite Rebels are walking from a camp, after defeating a group of british soldiers. The Minutemen see the rebels, and walk up to them to ask for directions. The Jacobite Rebels mistake them for a enemies, and fire on the Minutemen with their Firelock Muskets, killing one of them. (4-5) The Minutemen retreat back and hide. One of them pops out and fires Kentucky Long Rifle at a rebel amd kills him. (4-4) Another Minuteman unfolds his Folding Pike and charges at a Jacobite Rebel with a Lochaber axe and stabs it through his heart, causing the scotsman to choke on his blood. (4-3) He tries to kill another rebel, but rebel man pulls out a Flintlock Pistol and shoots him in the head. (3-3) He picks up his dead parthner's axe and charges toward another Minuteman. He swings the axe down and chops the man in half. (2-3) Another Minuteman quickly spots him though and shots him in the head with his blunderbuss pistol. (2-2) The last two Minutemen are running, trying to find the other rebels. Another rebel comes out from behind a rock and slashes one of the Minutemen in the neck with his Broadsword. (1-2) The other Minuteman pulls out his Colichemarde and stabs the rebel in the stomach. (1-1) He turns and sees the last rebel charging at him with a Broadsword. They eneter and short fight, struggling and pushing as they clash. Suddenly, the rebel pulls out his dirk and stabs the Minuteman in his thigh. He prepares to finish him off, but the Miniute regains his strenght and blocks the attack. He then pulls out his Iriquois Knife and stabs the rebel in his neck. (1-0) He raises his fist in the air and yells "Long Live America!" Winner: Minutemen Expert's Opinion While the Jacobite Rebels had far superior melee weapons, the Minutemen had much more accurate long range weaponry that, along with their mastery of unconventional warfare, allowed them to pick off their foes from a distance. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cree Warrior (by Rikun85) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios